Bio Weapon
by MichelleAnneSummers
Summary: [AU] The world has much changed – Demons rule – Humans die – But the Humans won’t die so easily – they made a weapon, and put it in a little girl, that was where it all went wrong…
1. Chapter 1

Bio Weapon

Summary: AU The world has much changed – Demons rule – Humans die – But the Humans won't die so easily – they made a weapon, and put it in a little girl, that was where it all went wrong… -

Rating: R

Couples: InuYasha/Kagome – Sango/Miroku – Kikyo/InuYasha Only a little

Authors Note: OKAY! I know you all want SD but I've hit a major road block with it, and I REALLY wanted to get this story up and running please read it I hope you enjoy it.

Test 1

_Our world isn't like yours now… it was as if we had woken up into a bad dream – creatures we thought only existed in story books came to life, all from a simple place… a well. They fell over the world like a plague, slaughtering us humans who didn't obey, we were forced into submission, we became cattle._

_We tried to fight against them, we blew them up, nuked the bastards but they kept coming, Russia and the USA drove us into a world wide nuclear winter – over 2 billion humans died within the span of the winter years, but the Demons they lived, having no need for sunlight like us, we left in our small numbers were captured and placed into harvesting camps, the females sold off to male demons as pleasure and house slaves, all new born males were castrated to cease reproduction, the females became surrogate mothers to the demons who didn't care for a blending of the species._

_Hanyou's became the Demons worst enemy, those who took the sides of the humans seemed to be stronger than full blooded demons oddly enough; they held things that others didn't some kind of purity in themselves. They joined with the humans and fought against them, but it proved to be futile…_

_So now we are hidden away, under ground away from the light, away from the bloodshed, but that all changed the day our scientists discovered some that would end their reign the bloodshed and allow humans to reclaim the surface… but they had no idea that their 'project' had a mind of its own._

"LET ME GO!" screamed a female voice, "YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BABY!"

"Sedate her! FUCKING SEDATE HER!" screamed the doctor. The nurse nodded her head frankly as she ran towards the medical table, her finger running over the syringes as she grabbed the one with clear liquid, she ran over towards the woman who seemed to be in labor, the nurse trying to grip her arm only to have the woman's fist come at it, knocking her back against the monitor and falling over screaming as her nose was busted the blood dripped from her nose onto her lips as the sobs came from the nurse.

The doctor growled and grabbed the fallen syringe ands jabbed it forcefully into the woman's neck, the arm was to difficult to reach at this moment, so he'd have to go for the neck. The woman clawed at the doctors face screaming and struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Y-o-u-you ca-a-n't hav-v-e Kagom-e…" she said softly before her eyes closed completely her body becoming limp as the contractions pulsed in her body, but it wasn't responding. The doctor panted as he wiped the bleeding scratch marks from his face, his eyes wide as he nodded and grabbed the scalpel as the other nurses and doctors joined him and pre-pared for a C-section.

"Kagome,"

A small child raised her head, her long raven locks had fallen around her face as her grey eyes stared out with innocents, her childish face titled to the side as she saw her nanny come into the white room. Kagome placed the book of Little Red Ridding hood down, as she ran to greet her nanny with open arms, the 5 year hugging the woman tightly and giggling,

"Nana! Nana has come to see Kagome!" she said happily. The woman smiled as she began to stroke Kagome's head, her white lab coat hanging loosely against her body, her name tag reading 'Lucy Kamazuika' she smiled sweetly down at the child before she bent with her knees, her one hand against her knee as she pushed the fallen raven locks from Kagome's face.

"Yes Kagome, Nana has come to see you – did you remember to take your pills?" she asked sweetly to Kagome, who nodded vigorously.

"Yes Nana, Kagome ate them all up see!" she said proudly handing Lucy an empty cup which once contained a good 10 pills. Lucy smiled sweetly towards Kagome as she cupped the child's face as she stroked her cheek with her thumb.

"That's a good little girl, now Kagome I need you to come with Nana – you have to see the doctor again today," she said softly to Kagome who's eyes widened with fear. The young girl pulled away and hugged herself tightly as her eyes watered.

"No! Kagome doesn't want to go and see the doctor, no more doctor she's seen to much of him, he scares Kagome…" she said whimpering through her lips. Lucy's face softened as she placed down her clip board, she crawled her way over to Kagome and hugged her tightly.

"I know Kagome – I know but you have to see him or you'll get sick again… do you want to get sick again…" she asked the young girl softly. Kagome shook her head against Lucy's chest, who smiled sweetly.

"Okay, come on let's go…" she said softly as she pulled Kagome against her chest and proceeded to walk out from the room with little Kagome in tow who seemed to be frightened to leave let alone move from her room, but she had no choice as she was pulled out from her safety zone and into the 'doctors office'

Lucy stood in another room, it was bare, nothing in it expect a large window a two-way mirror to see into the Doctors Office while they were taking Kagome's blood, tears falling from the child's eyes as Lucy was distracted by the sound a door opening, she gasped as she turned her head quickly away from the door.

"Uh-Uhm, sorry Sir I didn't know it was you, please forgive me…" she said softly bowing her head against the clip board. The foot steps echoing out to stand beside her the figure was cloaked in shadow his blue eyes staring through the mirror towards Kagome's small form as she bit the nurse's hand as she tried to take more blood. He gave a slight smirk before lips turned back to stern and serious.

"Is the package safe? Are we sure of leakage this time?" he asked sternly, his voice thundering out, causing Lucy's voice to stutter.

"Ye-s-s Sir! Uhm – No leaks this time, the package is still okay, I'm amazed she survived it thou, I mean the Ch-"

"She is a Miko, what did you expect her body purified the infection…" he said sternly cutting her sentence off, he turned her head towards her a smirk appearing on his lips showing off his teeth, to Lucy it was a sign of insanity and he was up to something, it made her shiver.

"Just inform me of her condition on a daily basis," he said turning his head back towards the mirror, Kagome was now strapped down as a scalpel was being pulled closer towards her, she struggled to move and wiggle out of her captive chair as she screamed, tears streaking down her face.

"Little Kagome, your about to bring those bastards down… to bad your mother wasn't around to see this…" he said laughing as he turned on his heels exiting the room. Lucy stared at the door as she gulped turning her head backtowards the mirror as she felt tears come to her own eyes seeing Kagome.

"Why did it have to come to this… why…" she said softly as she let her head fall.

End of Test 1….


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Here is the next Chappie thankies to all who bothered to review, this one is for you guys .

- - - - - - - - -

**Test 2 – Topside Today; Gone Tomorrow**

- - - - - - - - -

_11 Years Later…_

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello – Lucy Speaking,"

"Hello Lucy…"

"AH! Uhm-uh General Sir, I-I-I I'm sorry I kept you waiting…"

"How's our little girl…"

"Uhm she's fine she's sleeping right now…"

"Good… Does she look ready?"

"Uhm what do you mean sir?"

"READY! Does she look READY to face them!"

"Uhm! Yes sir! She's fit and no leakages for a good 11 years,"

"Good prepare her then…"

".. What Sir?"

"Did I stutter… PREPARE HER FOR TOP SIDE!"

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Lucy stared at the receiver… Kagome …. Go top side? She-she was still too young, she was only 16! And she had to go top side? It was suicide… but that was what she was meant for. Lucy gripped it tightly as she felt a stab of guilt, she played a part in this – she played a part in this girl's death now.

- - - - - - -

Lucy stepped into the Dark room, her finger tips fumbling with the light switch somewhere around here, she finally found the switch and flicked it on, immediately pink sheet were yanked over a females form as a groan escaped the form. Lucy sighed as she clenched her jaw and fist, she wouldn't shed a tear… She walked slowly towards the form, as she stood at the end of the bed; she gripped the pink sheets and yanked them off, a yelp echoing from the form. It was a girl – a teenage girl, her long raven locks draped down towards her back, her eyes tightly shut as her long shapely legs pulled up against her backside, her hands clenching against her chest, her skin looked so smooth, her body so fragile and perfect, she slowly opened her eyes, her eyes looked like the grey sky before it rained with a hint of blue in them, her pajamas ruffled as she sat up, her silky locks falling around her as she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hand, a yawn escaping her lips as she dropped her hands to the side of her, bracing her form up to stare at Lucy.

"Kagome I need you to get ready," Lucy said smiling to her. Kagome tilted her head oddly as she yawned once more, her eyes closing slightly as she let out a groan, looking around for her alarm clock in the white room.

"For what Nana…" she asked tiredly, even after 11 years she still called Lucy – Nana, since she never really had a mother, nor a guardian other than Lucy. Kagome swung her legs over edge of her small bed and pushed herself to her feet, padding them against the ground as she walked towards her small desk, pilled with papers and text books along with a computer, she pulled the chair out and sat down in it, leaning forward she turned on her lap top and waited for it to boot up.

Lucy felt her body start to tremble as she gulped down the words of truth in her throat, what was she supposed to say 'Well Kagome, you about to pulled out of your safety zone and dropped into a war between the humans and the demons' not fucking likely. Lucy pulled her hands to her face as she tried to think of a believe-able lie, but nothing was coming to her, until she thought of Kagome's one wish… to go to School with the others. She couldn't believe she was playing this game; she was sure that after this she was going to resign her position. She pulled her head up, trying to hide the sadness from Kagome as she walked towards her.

"Because… Your Uncle has gotten you a spot on hold at the Notre Dame High School…" she said happily to Kagome.

Uncle was Kagomes' term for the General he bought her all of the essential needs a teenaged girl would need and he said that he was close to her mother, so she thought of him as her uncle.

Kagome was in the middle of typing when her key strikes ceased, she turned her head as her face was filled with unbelief, she was actually going to a **real** high school! Kagome launched herself from her chair and gripped onto Lucy as tears fell from Kagome's eyes she was so happy, she spent to many years in solitude, only person that came to her was Lucy and the doctors, finally a real life, her only out look in the world was the internet, but she couldn't seem to get a hold of anyone, they spoke of curf-views and all sites to talk about local and international news was blocked from her access… kind of odd. But she didn't care much, she got to go to school with others! Kagome pulled away from Lucy, she had a jump in her step as she looked around her room.

"Uh-huhm-uh! I-I-I-ll get ready! Like right now! Oh tell Uncle I said THANK YOU!" she said happily as she raced towards her dresser as Lucy gripped her clip board. She nodded as tears threatened to fall from her face.

"Okay Kagome… I'll be back in 20 minutes to get you…" she said plastering on a fake smile and walking out of Kagome's room, closing the door tightly behind her. She'd grown attached to the young girl, watching her grow up, Kagome was like her own daughter. She hunched her back a bit as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She let out a scream and threw her clip board down the hall as she threw herself against the wall smashing her fist repeatedly against it.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" she screamed as sobs came out with her words, she continued to smash her fist against the wall as she dropped to her knees sobbing. She gulped and reached down into her blouse to pull out a rosary she'd gotten when in America, she was born there her mother Japanese, so she came down here to see her mother and took up a homestead here, but she kept her faith of being Catholic. She held the cross in between her hands as tears dripped onto the silver beads.

"Our Father who art in heaven… "

- - - - - - -

Kagome walked with Lucy out of room. Lucy had given her a school uniform, a green skirt, which was fairly high against her thigh, the blouse had a green trim around neck and a little sash going through a part on the front, the short sleeves cutting off against her shoulders, her black dress shoes clicked off the ground as she held her knap sack, and in her hand was a small cross bow, for an odd reason Lucy told her to carry it just incase. Kagome watched the rooms go by her view, people having lectures, showing them what looked to be biology, the corridor looking as if it would never end with doors and windows into the rooms, animals inside walking around in circles, caged and hating it, one room had what looked like a body underneath a white sheet, causing her to gasp and cover her eyes. Kagome kept walking down the corridor as it just stopped, with two large bulk head doors. Lucy walked towards them and pulled her I.D card down and swiped it punching in a bunch of numbers, Kagome tried to get a look but couldn't exactly see what the code was, the sound of pressure escaping through the pin holes could be heard as they creaked open slowly to reveal a woman, her long blond hair pulled up into a high bun, her face cream colored, her clothes black and what looked to be body armor coated, as it shined into Kagome's eyes, a large gun held in her hands as she tapped her foot as if waiting for Kagome to hurry up. Kagome when to speak as Lucy walked towards Kagome and hugged her tightly, pulling her close.

"_When you get to the school – run down into the janitors room, their should be a computer, barricade yourself in the room and send yourself an e-mail I'll receive it and I'll come and get you Kagome… I swear" _she said whispering it into her ear. Lucy pulled back leaving Kagome confused.

"Come on girl! I ain't got all day," she yelled to Lucy and Kagome. Lucy inhaled deeply as she grabbed Kagome wrist and pulled her towards the woman, tears threatening to escape her eyes as Kagome saw the black hummer behind the woman. The door opened as two men coated in the same outfit as the woman held the door open for Kagome, their faces monotone. Kagome turned her head around towards Lucy who nodded, Kagome turned her head back and gulped walking towards the car, why did she need this much protection and what was Lucy talking about, thoughts rushing through her head as she stepped into the car. The woman turned her head looking at Lucy,

"Long time no see…" she said with a bit of a chew like she was chewing bubble gum. Lucy pulled her head up to glare at her.

"Fuck you Katherine… you're driving that girl to her death," she said sternly almost screaming at her. Katherine continued to chew her gum as she looked back at the vehicle, then to Katherine.

"I'm just driving her, you and your little pals are the ones that stuck that thing inside of her that is going to kill her soon, my hells gonna be a little less painful – what about yours?" she said with a smirk as she walked towards the vehicle, pulling open the driver seats door, she looked back at Lucy, a bit of sympathy coming to her face.

"I'm sorry for you Lucy… I honestly am for you…" she said softly as her form disappeared in the truck, sirens echoing out as Lucy stepped away from the plat form she was standing on, the sounds of cranks and gears could be heard as it jolted up and slowly pushed up towards the surface... to Demons Land.

- - - -

Kagome watched as something she never saw came into her view, sunlight over the horizon, it was a sting to her eyes as she saw it, a bright pain but a beautiful one at that, she felt something touching her hand as she looked down, the man next to her was handing her a pair of sunglasses, his expression not changing, she gave a sweet smile to him as she pulled the glasses over her face, and leaned forward to press her hands against the glass, she stared at her surroundings amazed by it, she gave a sigh at the sight.

Large trees hanging over, the leaves blowing softly in the breeze, the leaves of Willow trees brushing over the roof of the hummer, flowers coating the surrounding as grass plains blew from side to side with the wind breeze the sun baring down onto ground, the clouds dropping off into the distance with the sun as if it was fallowing it. The hummer rocked back and forth with the feel and of the dirt paths. Kagome was amazed by her sight, she loved it – she wished that she could spend her life up here, not return to that room, it was so bright with no emotion, but this – out here it was beautiful it was moving, it had emotion in the sky and the plants. She watched as they drove into what looked like an old city, the building broken and vines growing through them, animals running through the windows and holes, chunks taken out of the surrounding area.

The people in the car with her seemed to be a bit edgy with the surroundings; they cocked back the trigger on their guns and looked around as if they were watching for something. Kagome felt a bit uneasy as she saw that they were coming up on one building, the place looked like a wreck, the foundation almost cracking under the weight, writing all over it as what looked to be blood spatters across the edges, vines growing through the smashed windows and a tree cracked through the steps and growing there with the soil underneath. Kagome read the sign, it said… Notre Dame High School. She stared oddly at it, this was the school that her uncle had gotten her into, what?

Kagome turned her head to see the driver stop the car, he panted and looked cautiously around him before turning to Katherine, he nodded his hand and waved his hand. The door to Kagome's side flung open, Katherine stood beside the door smirking.

"Your stop little lady…" she said with a smirk. Kagome's hands pulled away from her seat belt as she looked up at the building… it couldn't be, she looked back down at Katherine and gulped, who turned her head back towards the building.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but the inside is much better, this is just like a disgues it's a very private school only the best can get in," she said with a bit of a laugh, she extended her hand out Kagome with a sincere smile.

"Come on…" she said softly.

Kagome gulped and un-did her seat belt, she took Katherine's hand and pulled herself out of the hummer. She stumbled to a stop out of the hummer as Katherine motioned for her move forward towards the school. Kagome gave a nervous wave as she stepped up towards the school taking a few steps at a time and looking back towards the hummer, a worry falling over her as Katherine pulled herself back into the hummer and sped it off. Kagome turned her head towards the building with a gulp as she step up more towards the building. Unaware of the low hissing sound coming from the tree over top, siliva dripped from the branches as a clawed hand dropped firmly onto the branch, as it sniffed the air, yellow eyes beaming out into the sunlight towards Kagome as a smile incased its lips…

- - - - -

Katherine sighed as she rested her head against the head rest, rolling her head back and forth as a laugh spilled from her lips, her comrades staring at her like she was insane, she stared at them motioning for them to join her and soon they joined her, everyone breaking into fits of laughter until the driver smashed on the breaks, jolting everyone forward, Katherine smashing her head off the barrel of her gun causing her to bleed from the skull, she pulled her weary head up with the groan shoving the driver in the shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed at him. He held his gaze at what was in front of the hummer. Katherine turned her head slightly scared to see what was in front of her as she gripped her gun tighter. In front of them stood what looked to be a woman, her long brown locks where pulled into a tight pony tail, her head lowered with her bangs fallen in front of her eyes, her body suit was old armor not really anything bullet proof on it, a glossy finish it had, leather to be more accurate, pink plates around her waist and on the padding, in her grasp was a large cream colored boomerang A/N: guess who.. .

Katherine swore multiple times as she thought for a moment, unsure what to do but then thought maybe talking to her. Katherine rolled down the window as she stuck her head out it. She gave a nervous call out to the girl.

"Something the matter…" she said with a gulp, she knew who she was, it was one of the Rebels, next to the Demons they were just as bad, they hated those who pulled themselves underground, how humans relinquish the title they had over the Earth. They also hated how the humans had begun to handle things, using Kamikazes, Chemical Warfare and Nukes. They cursed our for-fathers for doing this to us; they were the force beating back the demons on the land, the only humans keeping them from taking complete control over Earth.

The girl raised her head slightly, her brown eyes glaring towards them, as if she was planning to rip apart everyone in that truck.

"What business do you have on the land – if I'm not mistaken you ran from here long ago… why are you back," she asked sternly, her grip tightening on the boomerang. Katherine gulped once more as she looked back at her comrades what was she supposed to say, she turned her head back towards the woman and stumbled over her tongue.

"Well you see we're- it's a funny story really-we're-"

"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE!" the woman screamed at them with a threatening voice, Katherine cocked back her weapon as she jolted back against her voice. She was stunned and felt the urge to submit to her.

"We were sent up top to deliver a package towards the Notre Dame High School…" she said quickly and most frightened actually. The woman smirked.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" she asked softly. Katherine looked towards the driver as she looked back at the woman, whose grip tightened on the boomerang,

"Any last words?" she asked her. Katherine saw as she went to swing the heavy weapon over her shoulder.

"DRIVE!" Katherine screamed, the sound of glass breaking and a sickening squish along with the denting of metal was all that could be heard as the crows flew off squawking.

The woman reached her hand out to grab the boomerang as it came at her, she was forced back a bit but stopped her from sliding to far, she pulled herself to stand up straight, blood dripping from the edge of her boomerang, she stared at the hummer, the top of it sliced off… along with everyone inside its head which rolled to the ground around the hummer. The woman pulled her hand up slightly, pressing a small button which was connect to the microphone,

"Notre Dame High School… the package was dropped off there Miroku…" she said softly. A cracking sound echoed out softly as it cleared up, a husky male voice heard over it.

"Roger that Sango, I'll meet you there, I promise I won't start without you," the voice said with a bit of a laugh. Sango growled lowly as she pressed the button again.

"You better not Houshi!" she screamed into the phone as she clicked it off and raised her brown eyes to the tree lining and towards what looked to be the school, she gave a soft smirk before she walked past the hummer and heading towards … Kagome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sooo what do you all think? Nice huh? Man that one took a while, well now I'm going to try and get past this mental barrier and fix my whole SD problem.. grrr.. that story is driving me mad!

luv Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Heyyy here is the new installment for Bio Weapon, and to those who thought I was being lazy? I wasn't, I've had tests and assignments thrown at me so I couldn't exactly type up a chapter while I was studying. Grrr just keep it nice or else.

- - - - - - -

**Test 3 – Survival**

- - - - - - -

Kagome stepped slowly down the dark hallway, her black high heeled shoes clicking off the ground as her breathing reverberated through the dead walls of the school. A small whimper escaping her lips as she gripped the loose strap to her book bag tightly, she turned her head slightly as she stumbled a bit from the cracked floor, the dip in the ground catching her off guard as she regained her balance, her ears catching the sound of a soft hiss. The smell of fear sparked from her trembling form as she saw a shadow being to form, a large form coming over her as she stood there, trembling, frozen, her heart pounding in her chest as she gripped the bag strap tight enough to make her nails dig into the soft flesh of her palm, she felt the wet tongue drop onto her fingers as she felt back a whimper, the feeling of spit dripping onto the shoulder of her blouse as tears escaped her eyes, she let her eyes travel down towards the ground to see the shadow once more, and she noticed the sight of it raising its hands, jagged claws held above her head as she let out a scream, wiping her body about to come face to face with the creature, its face looked as if it was melting off, the skin hung off the body as scares covered it torso which was formed together with hooves, almost like a minotaur, although this thing was more disgusting, blood dripped from its mouth as it gurgled a smirk, it had no ears and if it did it looked like it was burned off or something, Kagome wanted to vomit right there, but she didn't instead she screamed as loud as she could and made a run for it, her feet slapping against the hallways as she screamed for help, her heart pounding in her chest as she fumbled with her book bag to find the cross bow, she turned her head and wished that she didn't for she ran straight into something, it was solid as a rock and hurt like a bitch, she bounced off of it and tumbled back and smashed her head off the ground. She heard the crack sound of her head connecting with the ground as her world spun around her, but the feeling of claws digging into her back brought her back, she felt the jagged bone dig into her back, nearly missing her spinal cord as it jerked her about, Kagome screamed louder as the pain got worse with the feeling of the nails. But Kagome was pulled from her cries as something bellowed out an inhumane cry, the jerking and the pressure stopped as she laid on the ground, gripping the ground under her for dear life, her raven locks tumbling around her face as she lifted her tear stained eyes to the thing she'd run into, only for another scream to escape her lips, it was almost as bad a the thing that was tarring at her, although its eyes were hanging out from its stocked as if it was useless, its third eyes in the middle of its head severed as it sight, its body rippled with muscles, but they bulged out and looked like they were going to burst, saliva dripping from its mouth which held rows and rows of sharp daggers, ready to penetrate her body and rip out her insides. Its legs dragged behind it, well the human looking legs did as 4 more sharp and insect like legs moved it about.

Its movements were shifty and awkward as it stared at Kagome and the other creature. She panted heavily looking back at the thing that had a hold of her, before she felt the claws come out from her flesh, a soft cry escaping its lips as she dug her nails into the dirt of the hallway, the creatures cried out and ran at each other, tumbling into a mess and clawing, biting and tarring at one another, blood spattering across the walls and Kagome as they rolled in the mess, inhumane screams echoing from their lips as they fought over the meat. Kagome pushed herself to her feet as the demon blood dripped from her form, along with her own blood, she slapped her bloodied hand against one of the doors and clawed at the glass window as she fumbled with the door, jerking it open as the screams emitted out again. Kagome slammed the door as tears fell from her eyes, her hands going towards her back as she gasped to the feeling when she reached out to lean against something, but her hand touched something slick and wet, not to mention her feet kept on smacking into something below her. She gulped as she reached down, her book bag still tightly in her hand, she pulled out her lighter, igniting it she watched as the room illuminated the room, blood smeared and coated the walls pretty much as hand prints covered the walls.

She gulped and looked down to see a human arm, torn off, the tendons, bone muscle tissue, everything still intact, she was sure she saw the fingers move as well, the sickening smell coming from behind her, she didn't want to turn around, but she knew she had to. Whimpers escaped her lips as she felt her eyes go wide, a scream caught in her throat as she saw the mess of human bodies piled behind her, blood soaked as their flesh was decomposing – insects crawling through the mess as the limbs looked to be chewed off. A tapping sound echoing over her head as she slowly pulled her head up, her scream bellowing out as she threw herself against the door and yanked it out, she took off down the hallway screaming as the door was knocked off its hinges, Spider like creatures chasing after her, the poison dripping from their fangs as little cries came from them as they chased her, the tapping off their feet was ringing through her head as the tears fell harder and faster down her cheeks. She screamed louder and harder as she ran down the hallway, the two creatures still going at it, until they stopped their heads rising to Kagome as the Spiders crawled along the walls and the ceiling like ants, chasing her as she continued to scream.

Kagome bolted on past them as they stood their in a bit of a shock, until they were swept up in the sea of spiders, the small cries and the bellowing of pain from the creatures as the spiders began to feast on them, chewing away the flesh from the bone and eating them alive. Kagome screamed louder and harder for help, anyone just to help her, she saw the light of the twin doors, her freedom, she gave a look of life, of hope as she slammed her body against the doors… they didn't budge.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as tears dripped down her cheeks heavily, her legs giving out as the crimson liquid dripped down her back, her world going fuzzy as she screamed out feeling the deadly fangs of the Spiders sink themselves all over her body, a snicker escaping their lips as she began to chew on her flesh, Kagomes voice frozen as the tarring of her flesh assaulted her. She reached up to grip one of the door knobs as she watched her blood soaked hand tremble, one of the Spiders tore a chunk clean out of her leg, most likely taking some muscle with it. She felt her world go as she watched her face be eloped with the darkness of the Spiders when she felt the sweet air of the outdoors flush through her system and her form tumbled out into the daylight the Spiders screaming as a heavy wind began to suck as them. Kagomes body paralyzed with pain as she slowly began to slide with the Spiders, towards an abyss that she couldn't see, her eyes glazing over but she felt something warm cover her leg as more spit and what felt like teeth drag her off as a growl entered her ears. Her mind fell into darkness as she heard a woman's cry and a cream colored object fly over her head.

- - - - - -

Sango stood in front of the school as she could hear the screams from out their, her eyes going wide at the sound,

"The package… was a girl?" she said softly to herself. Sango gripped her boomerang tightly in her hand as a growl escaped her lips, a rustling in the leaves caught her ears as she turned her head preparing to throw her weapon when her growl was met by another, the bushes parted as a large feline's head came into few, the cream colored fur surrounded its face as the fierce long teeth fell over its lips, a black diamond on its forehead and the flames built up around its paws as it padded against the ground, the flames slowly dissipating. On the felines back was a male, his body coated in the same leather jumpsuit as Sango, his short black locks pulled back in a small pony tail, prayer beads encircling his one arm as in his other hand his gripped a large golden staff. He pushed himself off the feline with bellowed out a hiss, its back arching as a thud echoed from the front door, a bloodied hand coming up in the window. Sango gripped the boomerang and turned towards the man, her eyes filled with hate,

"The package was a fucking girl, they dropped off a girl in the goddamn demon hotspot…" she said sternly, she turned her head as she nodded as the feline followed the two humans as she climbed the stairs, the male gripped the prayer beads around his one arm as Sango pressed herself against the other door, peering in as she watched Kagomes body become incased with Spiders, she nodded.

"Careful Houshi…" The man nodded as he gripped the door and yanked it open, jumping back and balancing on the edge of the steps as the spiders and Kagome fell like a sea out of the building, some of them gripping tightly onto Kagome and continuing their chewing fest. The man yanked off the beads as a small part of purple cloth fell from his hand,

"KAZANNA!" he screamed, the air shifted as a vacuum was created, the spiders cried out as they were sucked into the abyss, grabbing onto one another in hopes that they wouldn't be sucked in. Sango watched as slowly Kagomes form slid with the wind of the Kazanna, she turned her head towards the feline and waved it over,

"Kirara! Get the girl!" she yelled to the cat. It nodded its head as she growled and jumped towards Kagome, swiping at the Spiders surrounding her and took Kagomes leg into her mouth and dragged her off, a blood trail following behind as the feline watched Kagomes eyes glaze over. Sango stared at the girl with disbelief, she was only a child.

"SANGO!" yelled the male. She turned her head to see one of the Spiders fling itself towards Kagome and Kirara, she groaned as she chucked her boomerang over her shoulder, with hard force and smashed it into the Spider going for Kagome, the bone sliced the Spider in half as the organs and blood spilled over the ground, the arms still twitching as the boomerang embedded itself into a tree beside the stairs. Sango turned her head as she watched the male grip his arm tightly as slowly all of the Spiders were sucked into the oblivion. She sighed softly as she watched the last of the Spiders disappear with a cry into the abyss before he sealed it off. Dropping to his one knee he panted and begged for air, his hand firmly against his chest, with the sweat pouring down from his brow. Sango ran towards him and dropped down to her knees infront of him, her hands going up towards his head as she felt his forehead as well as wiped off the sweat.

"Houshi, are you alright?" she asked with much concern in her voice, but that concern soon faded as she backhanded him with much force, his one hand had made its way down to her back side as he began to caress her flesh and grope at her backside. A smug smirk formed across his face as he gripped the red hand print which looked like it would never fade.

"I'm find Sango-Chan," he said smiling sweetly toward her with a laugh. But soon his laugh faded as he stared down at Kagome, his face stern and serious as the blood from her legs and back began to pool around her and trickle down the steps towards the large tree that had broken up from the pavement.

"We must get her back to the barracks or she won't make it through the night…" he said as he pushed himself to his feet. Both Sango and the male walked towards her as Sango bent down and reached her hands to her neck, feeling around for a pulse, she turned her head slightly as the brown eyes stared up at him.

"She has a pulse but its weak," she said softly. Kirara mewed as it bent down to allow Sango to pull Kagome up onto its back as her blood soaked into its fur. The male and Sango climbed up onto its back as the cat took off, flames igniting from its paws as it dashed off into the air, defying the laws of gravity and running off towards the east.

"Hmph – loud little bitch…" said a soft voice. Leaning against the school doors was a man, but he wasn't no ordinary male. Two soft dog ears atop his head along with soft silver locks draped around his form, the large Red Kimono incased his form with his hands folded inside the large sleeves as his feet were left bare. His amber eyes glinted in the light as he stared down at the pool of blood, he slowly walked towards the pool of blood as he bent down, his hands exiting out from his sleeves to reveal the sharp claws, they tapped against the ground as he sniffed the blood much like a dog before his tounge exited his mouth and lapped up some of the blood, he coughed and spat it back out before he rubbed his mouth as if he had eaten something truly disgusting, his sleeve coming to his nose as he stared down at the blood.

"_Miko Blood… but the Spiders must have taken a chunk outta her, I can still taste the poison that is most likely coursing through her veins… but the blood is strong… she must be valuable to the humans… I must inform father,"_ he thought to himself. The male turned and leaped with great grace onto the top of the school before disappearing with the sound of the birds' calls.

- - - - - - -

"Peferect, the Dog has taken the bait… now all we have to do is hope he does what his daddy asks of him – we'll take these bastards down yet…"

The General broke into insane laughter as Lucy stood their staring at the many security cameras as she had witnessed Kagome run for her life, why didn't she get to the basement, why? Lucy gripped her arms tightly as she held back the cries of pain and hatred. She hated herself so much – it was killing her, she wouldn't be able to take much more of this, she only hoped that Kagome would dig within herself and find what was buried in her body before she would be forced to stand before the Lord of the Western Lands…. And suffer a much more horrible fate than the Demons of the Lands….

- - - - - - -

**End of the Test…**

Well I hoped ya enjoyed it – I know it was kinda stupid but if I wanted this one to be a bit gorey and violent, although it wasn't that much – the next chapter is gonna explain what has happened and such, and Kag finds out what kind of a fairy tale she's been living in.

Please keep reading and Review – but don't get on my case about updating, cuz I've got a life other than fanfics.

C-Ya

Luv Michelle Summers.


End file.
